Behind the Scene
by The Sky is One
Summary: Behind the scenes making of video 1st opening Fairy Tail, 'Snow Fairy' Check this story, if you're interested. My first english Fanfiction. RnR? Anonymous Reviews are accepted.


**Behind the Scene**

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei the one who own Fairy Tail.

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Start**

Director: Okay, we'll get started! Is everyone ready?

All crew: Yeesss! * Spirit *

Director: Well, what about the people of the fairy tail? * looking around *

Lucy: We are here!

Natsu: OOO!

Gray: Here.

Erza: We were all ready.

Director: Wait! Erza, why did you not wear your usual clothes? Where do you want to go?

Erza: Eh? Are not we will conduct a video shoot on the beach?

Director: Not! Quick change clothes there. After all who is said to Erza we will be filming on the beach? * All crew, Lucy, Natsu and Gray whistled like not knowing anything * You guys!

Lucy: N-no, really!

Director: ... Override it. It's better now we begin! Okay! Action!

**SCENE 1**

Situation: When Natsu stood looking at the sky at night with strong winds

**Take 1**

"Fairy, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

hikari zenbu atsumete

ki-"

Director: CUT!

Crew: Why, Director?

Director: Take a look! * Pointing towards the location where the supposed Natsu stood looking toward the night sky *

Crew: Eh? (Natsu was sleeping)

Director: Natsu! Don't sleep! Wake up! * But Natsu still sleeping * Wake up!

Natsu: Hm? Why? * looking around, then sleep again *

Director: * Holding anger * Grr ...

Crew: Hahaha ... * laughs nervously *

**Take 2**

The song started again and played a super big fan out to the wind blowing hard at the scene.

Director: Ready? Action!

"Fairy, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

hikari zenbu atsumete

ki-"

Director: CUT!

Crew: Why else, Director?

Director: * pointing towards the location *

There Natsu play chase with Happy.

Crew: * jaw drop *

Director: Oh ... * shake head *

**SCENE 2**

Situation: Lucy's turn. Lucy stood on a hill and look towards the city

**Take 1**

"OH YEAH kikoeten no-ka"

Lucy: * most faces are already in the specified direction and ... * Ouch!

When Lucy turned her forehead hit by a ball. Baseball ball.

Director: CUT! Who would throw this baseball? * Looking for anyone who throws a baseball and throw it turns out that Natsu * is not the place to play baseball, you know!

Natsu: Sorry, sorry ...

Crew: Where did he get the baseball equipment? * Confused *

**Take 2**

"OH YEAH kikoeten no-ka"

Lucy: * when turned again and this time ... * Ouch!

This time a stone that hit the face of Lucy.

Director: CUT! From where that stone?

Crew: they * pointed towards Natsu and Gray are fighting and they were both throwing stones *

Director: * horrible aura out * Natsu ... Gray ...

Natsu and Gray automatically stop arguing feel there is a terrible aura of the direction of the director. The two of them escape.

**SCENE 3**

Situation: Gray's trun. Gray stood in the midst of the ruins.

"OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara"

All Crew: CUT! * Yell so hard *

Director: What's CUT? After all why do you say that?

Crew: Gray gone!

Director: * see towards which Gray should stand * Where is he? * looking around *

Gray: I-I'm here and ... * tries to stand *

Director: Where you been?

Gray: I fell down because of this banana skin! * Points to the banana peel lying in which Gray must stand * Who carelessly throw away the banana skin?

Director: * whistles *

Gray: You, right...?

Director: N-no, really ...

There was shouting and is now the director trapped in the ice. Gray went away.

All crew: * sweat drop and jaw drop *

Because the director trapped in the ice, filming in the delay for several minutes.

Lucy: Eh, Gray? So quick. After all why the fuss?

Gray: They're busy melt ice. That goddamn director, I'm freezing him. * Gray said while he pass by*

Lucy: Eh ?

**SCENE 4**

Situation: Erza's turn. Erza standing next to the monster that he had defeated.

**Take 1**

"OH YEAH kikoeru made ki-"

Director: C-CUT! E-Erza w-wh-wh-why are you wearing a dress ...? * The director is still cold because of the impact of these events *

Erza: No, huh?

Director: who says Erza must wear a dre-ss? * Still shivering *

Erza: Natsu ... Gray ... * evil aura *

Natsu and Gray who stood not far from the scene by surprise.

Erza: Come here a minute ...

Natsu & Gray: Aye!

Lucy: There you go. Happy 2nd.

**Take 2**

"OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga"

When the wind hit her face and flying Erza hair, then Erza sneezing.

Erza: Sorry.

Director: never mind ... it's okay. * Fatigue *

**SCENE 5**

Situation: Natsu and Happy. Natsu stand, Happy (fly) in a vast grassy fields and looked straight at noon.

"OH YEAH OH YEAH"

Natsu: Uwaaa!

Director: Hm? Why Natsu shouted? * See towards the location * Wha-

Natsu carried away by wind and Happy who learns to hold it even carried on.

Director and all crew: * sweat drop *

After that all scene in the past with success. Doing nothing is wrong. And just last scene. When Natsu and Erza deal.

Director: Okay, this last scene everyone! Trying

All: OOO!

Director: Natsu you ready? * Natsu Nods * Erza you ready? * Erza Nods slowly *

Erza: Let me change my armor first. Ex-quip! Ready!

Music sounded again and the scene in time to start.

Director: Ready? Action!

**LAST SCENE**

All went well, but ...

Natsu: Ouch... * suddenly fainted *

Crew: Kyaa! Director! Natsu fainted!

Director: CUT! Why can? * Confused *

Erza: Sorry. I didn't intentionally hit him.

Director: "..."

All crew: * Only shaking head * * sigh *

* * *

**The End**

This is my first English Fanfiction. So, hope you understand with grammatical errors. And…

_~Thanks for Reading and leave me a Review! _

Click below to give me a Review.


End file.
